The new 'it' couple
by 2manyfandomstho
Summary: Percy Jackson & Rachel Dare are both celebrities. Percy a singer, Rachel a model. What happens when their three year relationship and life long friendship goes for a rocky ride? Will there be anyone there for Percy's comfort? Will he move on? Will they separate? I have no clue! My first Fic, constructive criticism welcome. No Gods, Rated T. Updates Random, not scheduled, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: A back story (I guess)

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. It took me some guts, patience, and a passionate urge to publish this. I appreciate all constructive ****criticism, thank you. **

**Please enjoy.**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, not me.**

**That includes all of the characters from the series as well, they belong to Rick R.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

"I love you." I say as I cup Rachel's freckled covered face in my hands.

Her skin tone is a pale, milky white and her orange spots are in brilliant contrast with the rest of her face. She smiles, her cherry red lips flicking up slightly, but it doesn't reach her eyes. I take notice of this small, yet significant, fact with a waver of my own beaming smile before quickly fixing it. I guess you could say she's been doing this a lot lately, seeming fairly distant, but I've just brushed it off as hormones possibly.

After a moment of silence, I press my lips to hers and pull her closer. Her hands loop around my neck and loosely interlock there as mine tug at the fabric at her waist, trying to have as much of our bodies touching as publicly acceptable. A slight moan builds up in my throat and I let myself bite her lip gently. After pulling away, I sigh blissfully and look over her shoulder at the lapping waves of the ocean. We're standing on a beach in the general area of San Francisco Bay. To the right, a few miles up the coast, stands the famous Golden Gate Bridge.

The weathers nice, being the middle of fall and all. Rachel wears a shirt of mine that I wouldn't be caught dead in. It's nice on her, though, a long sleeved, collared, blue jean, retro style; paired with black Jeggings, a light blue and black bandana, and black vans. She also wears a pair of shades-again; mine- which she's pushed overtop her jean-material bandana. I kept it simple; black skinny jeans, white and black Chucks converse, a plain white T, and Rachel stole my Vans sunglasses.

The wind caresses my face softly and lifts a few stray hairs of Rachel's red locks into the golden light of the slowly setting sun. The light bounces off, making her hair shimmer magically, resembling the ropes of the bridge.

"Rachel," I whisper, pressing my cheek to her slightly clammy, yet soft one, as I put my lips to her ear. "I love you." I repeat.

She doesn't need to say it, she's said it before, a lot, but I just love hearing it rush out of her own soft lips and not just through one of those lovely, heart racing looks. You see, Rachel and I've known each other ever since I can remember. Before our births, our Mother's were the best of friends; they both got pregnant around the same time even. So, naturally, Rachel and I's birthdays only lay a day apart. Mine being August eighteenth as hers is the nineteenth. We've both just turned nineteen about two months ago; her 'golden' birthday, and now it was only about a week until Halloween.

Anyway, we were both born roughly the same day, as I like to say, and it seems as soon as we saw each other we were friends. Sometimes, I swear the first memory I have is of meeting little baby Rachel's tiny green eyes with mine as we lay in the hospital nursery across from each other. We had play dates all the time, we played jokes together and constantly on each other. We've ventured the terrifying, but homey streets of Manhattan on our walk to school, and we'd always wander around the community park afterwards. At first I thought of her as a Smart Alec, annoying sister that I cared for dearly, then a friend- easily my best. That's when our mother's started picking on us.

Mine mostly, on me, asking questions like; 'how long will it be 'till you kiss her?'. I was still fairly young at the time, still into comics -not that I'm not anymore- still thinking that girls had the 'cooties', and so all of the taunting only made me scoff and yell 'ew, gross, no way', just the same as Rachel. Even my dad, who has never been the model, constant parent in my life, when he'd visit would tease me, only, he was a bit meaner. 'Grow some balls, son', is what he said once.

Then high school came and I had the biggest crush on her and she was giving me looks that yelled 'did you finally catch on, Kelp Head'. Her dad was always a rich man; she'd get spoiled constantly, got whatever she wanted. Obviously, she was daddies little girl. But she was never a brat, in fact whenever she got a 'wish', a large, get-whatever-you-want, gift from her dad; it always involved me and other friends. I got _two_ trips to Disney Land because of her thoughtfulness and generosity.

So, of course, right when we were on the brink of actually going out, he-her dad, just had to go become 'The Guy' and get splashed on the covers of newspapers, magazines, and TV. He was considered 'The Business Man', famous world-wide, but mostly here in the West, head of Dare enterprises. Rachel got mixed in with his fame and soon Mr. Dare was leaving behind the Miss and dragging Rachel away from me and to the other side of the world, California. Considering that we started in New York, it might as well be. It was rough without her, _real_ rough, and even though we constantly Skyped and called she was soon busy in the modeling world whilst I was stuck alone in high school.

The other students kept shooting me pitying looks because, apparently, I was noticeably depressed. Also, I was known all around school as not just Percy but Percy and Rachel. We were always in the same classes somehow, we never got fewer than five of the same every year, and I think people knew we were headed for a long, most likely stable, relationship. So when she left, she took half of me with her, more like tore and ripped it away. At lunch, I'd think of something funny to say, and I'd turn to where she should have been sitting, opening my mouth with a small smile, and all just to be reminded that she wasn't there. It didn't help that she _was_ there, on the cover of magazines dazzling all of the hormonal teen boys at school, at every single news stand I passed on my way home. Grover and Nico, both my best friends, just behind Rachel, Nico also being my cousin, took notice every single time.

Conveniently, for my friends anyway, there was an upcoming talent show and I just so happened to love singing and be 'the best' they knew, which was not saying much. So, of course they signed me up for it, not telling me until the last minute so that I couldn't back out. My reaction was very numb, I'd just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating that day's lunch. It hadn't really registered at that moment and it wouldn't until afterwards. You see, I'd already written a song, it was, obviously, all about Rachel and I. But in this song, it was me who had left had left for Hollywood and Rachel who had been abandoned. I'd figured that even though I'd have been 'famous', I wouldn't have ever been truly happy, not without her. I'd always have Rachel on my mind. This had me also wondering if she even actually missed me. Alas, all of this thinking too much resulted in the song, 'Hey there Delilah'. (**Song by Plain White T's)**

I sang the song at the talent show, awed my fellow classmates, and most new the song was about her. I got encouraged to sing more, got noticed by the right people, and BAM! Here I am, holding the girl of my dreams, with a successful singing career ahead of me. But now I'm getting ahead of myself a bit, aren't I? (I might as well explain some of the in-between-in-between after all of that) I got to Hollywood, signed a record deal, got songs published and out onto the air for people to hear. Surprisingly Mr. Dare helped me get started a bit with some money; I think he saw a possible investment. Then I got actual fans. My first album released within the first year and I was in the top ten for weeks, number one for a full month straight.

I finally ran into Rachel, more like found her after months of trying to schedule a date with her, and we picked up right where we -she- left off. We've been dating ever since. At first, we were the new 'it couple', on the cover of magazines; doing the most mundane things for crying out loud, 'will it last?' appeared a lot as well. Now, though, it's just a regular thing to see us together. We are, it seems, the longest Hollywood, star crossed lovers, 'teen couple' relationship. Three years straight and not one break or argument- well, I should say big and public, we argue all the time. It's mostly playful banters, though, and if it's ever even a tad bit major, we always forgive each other by the end of the day.

Yeah, three years straight and coming back to present time; it's actually our 'three year anniversary'! I know we're young and all, but I actually plan on marrying her or at least proposing soon. There's really absolutely nothing stopping us; our mom's are still 'besties', her dad approves, my dad doesn't matter, and, knowing our history makes us closer than two peas in a pod. So, knowing this, knowing that I've just said those three little words that cannot possibly show how deeply I adore her, let's continue. (**AN**: Yeah, this is like in **Under the Dome** when **Stephen King** explains the awesomeness of narration and time jumping and all that so Percy's thoughts only took up a little time really, but still enough to let me finish this chapter 'quickly')

Her arms tense around my neck and her next rattling intake of breath makes me stiffen. "Red?" I ask softly, holding her closer and hesitantly nuzzling my nose into her warm, lotus blossom scented neck. "Are you, are you alright?" I ask. She shakes her head 'no', her curls bouncing, squeezing her hold on my neck slightly as she lets out a half laugh-half sob. The sound is so unexpected and so mixed between 'I don't know whether to smile or frown' that I find myself on the brink of tears. "Rachel!" I push her back a bit, gently tilting her chin up with my hand so I can see her face. Her eyes are rimmed pink, slightly glassy, and something akin to guilt or immense pain flashes in those beautiful green orbs as she stares up at me.

"Rachel?" I cup her face again and slowly wipe away her tears with my thumbs. "Percy… I love you, too." She manages. Her voice cracks and my brow furrows even more as she slowly looks over my face. "Rachel, I-". "Shh," she cuts me off, pressing a delicate, slim finger to my frowning lips and eyeing them sadly. _What is going on_? "Let's just… go home, okay? I'll e-explain everything th-there." She chokes out. Now I do really not like where this is going, I can already feel a rock forming in my stomach, but I simply nod. _Really, Kelp Head? It took you this long to figure out something was wrong?!_ I wearily unhook her arms from around my neck and hold her left hand in my right as I pull her towards the car.

**Okay, so what did you think? I know they didn't do much talking, and most of what _was _said was Rachel's name, and the story was mostly just in Percy's head, but I wanted to get a basic back story whilst still leaving a sort of cliffy to look forward to. This started out as just a sort of writing for me, because I wanted a story written a certain way. However, whenever I start writing, I always loose the flame of the story. I'm trying to hold on to this because I see a bit of potential in it, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and also if anyone has any suggestions for a new title? This one sounds so cheesy!**

**Leave a review, tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading! I'll be sure to update as soon as I have enough persuasive comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Should I name these?

**Sorry if any of the descriptions of different states are horrible, I've only ever been to Ohio & Georgia (never stopped on the trip back and forth). _I'm not too sure what the official pairing will be; just know it'll be a rough ride of love and possible lust. I might put it to a vote if enough readers are interested._**

**Enjoy!**

**Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series**

**That includes the characters! **

**Percy P.O.V.**

There are a few people scattered around the beach, some give us weird looks while others ignore us, yell out to us, or snap photos. We're still about twenty minutes to the car and it's getting dark when two girls finally get the courage to walk up to us. The taller of the two being a teen with black hair that falls to her shoulders in straight layers, big excited blue eyes, and a braces filled smile. I look down to see the other one, a girl who must be the taller ones little sister. She resembles the other's looks; pale skin, blue eyes, except her hair falls around her face in dark, messy ringlets which makes me suspect the other straightens hers.

The small girls smile is gapped tooth and stretched from ear to ear as she looks up at me with shy yet eager eyes. "Hello, Mister Percy, sir." She says in a steady voice. "I was hoping you could sign my shirt." She holds out a green sharpie as she puppy dog eyes me. "You see, Sir, it's my little sisters birthday and it would just make my day if you could give her this one present. She's such a huge fan-I am too, of course- and, please?"

The older one asks, flushing slightly. I bite my lip nervously and look over to see Rachel staring at something in the distance as she rapidly blinks back tears. "Oh," The older girl yelps, I look back to see her eyes widening even more as recognition for the situation sinks in and she spots Rachel's running mascara. "Sorry, this is a bad time. Maybe later would be better." She's already grabbed the little girl's shoulders and started to steer her away. "I didn't realize you were- you two were in the middle of something. Sorry-".

"Its fine," I sigh, jogging to catch up with them. "Here, what's your name?" I ask once the little wide eyed girl has turned to me and I'm kneeling down in the sand at level with her. "Emily!" she giggles, holding out the marker again.

My eyes soften as I uncap it and have her pick a spot on her shirt, my earlier worries already fading away as I remember the first autograph. It was before I even left New York, I was saying goodbye to Calypso, a very close friend of mine who always smelt like cinnamon, when her little cousin barged into the apartment and begged me to sign a picture of Calypso, her, and I. Her name was Emily as well. After a moment of pleasurable surprise, I smiled and signed my very first, fan asked for autograph. Of course, then it was just because she'd asked, I never dared dream that I'd make it this far.

Emily chooses the top, right of her chest so that whenever she wears the shirt, I'll always be 'in her heart'. "There you go," I smile, ruffling her hair playfully. "Wait," she screams. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?!"

I chuckle, a tad bit hesitant, and then I lean forward and peck her on the cheek. I absolutely love children, I think I'd like one of my own one day. "Happy birthday, Emily." I whisper before standing. She gasps. "Maddie, Madison! Did you see that? I'm never washing my cheek again!" _Just you wait 'till puberty, _I think, chuckling in my head. She then wraps my legs into a hug, a bit of sand brushes off of my pants and into her face but she barely notices. "Thank you so much, Mister Percy!"

I laugh and look up at the other girl, Madison. "How would you like a picture? I'll put it on Instagram." Her eyes widen, again, and I start to worry for their safety. "Are you-really? Oh, that would be amazing!" she squeals, clapping her hands happily. I smile and quickly pull out my I-phone 5s- part of my deal with apple is that I advertise all of their new products, though they say it's for free. Yay, just peachy, don't you think? I kneel, as does Madison and Emily stand between us. I hold out the phone but at the last second call for Rachel to join us. She bends down from behind me and hesitantly loops her arms around my neck, resting them on my chest as she presses her cheek to mine and smiles. I check her face in the screen and see no clear evidence of her tears and finally take it.

"Oh my gods, thanks so much, you're the best. My friends will never believe it! A picture with _the_ Percy Jackson and Rachel E. Dare? No way! Thanks again, I got to get her home." Madison points to a yawning Emily.

"No problem," I laugh. I watch them leave and once Emily's shrieks of joy are fading, my nervousness comes back full first. As I turn around, I realize Rachel's mood is back as well. Sighing, I take her hand in mine awkwardly, and we take the rest of the fifteen minute walk to my car in silence. I post the picture on Instagram and watch as its likes and reposts go up in seconds. I'd tagged San Francisco Bay and I can practically here the fans-those in close range-minds calculating whether or not they'll be able to catch me before I leave if they leave their house _right now_. I've been staying in Cali for some time now and I've most of the fans of mine that I've met are from here, but there's always more.

I laugh, huskily, under my breath as I pocket the phone and let go of Rachel to open the passenger door of my black Bronco. Really it's just my 'leisure' car; I hate being flashy or a show off. Rachel mumbles an almost inaudible 'thanks' before hopping into her seat. I bite my lip and walk to my door to jump in. I open my mouth to say something; maybe try to apologize, even though I don't know what's wrong, when a few camera flashes stop me. _Wow, they sure pick bad times to show up,_ I think. Rachel lets out a sort of wail and slams her seat belt into its lock. "Let's just go. Please!" I look over to see her face again covered in tears but this time it's very noticeable as more flashes illuminate the paths the liquid has trekked down to her chin. Ignoring the paparazzi, I reach a hand up to wipe away some of the tears but she just swats it away, hard. At that exact moment, a ton of flashes go off and I slowly rest my hand back on the steering wheel. "Just go!" she yells, pointing wildly to the exit of the parking lot. I bite my lip again as I numbly fire up the truck and put it in reverse.

After dodging a few crazed, suicidal paparazzi, we drive for around thirty minutes in silence. The drive could have been faster if traffic wasn't so shitty, but it was. So, yeah, thirty minutes of awkward, uncomfortable silence later and we're finally home. The house is located on Sea Cliff, almost peering over the bay. It's a large, Spanish style manor, five bedroom, three bath, full basement and attic type of deal. Of course it has had modifications to fit our needs, such as the studios. There are three cherry blossom trees lining the orange, path stone walk way to the door.

Really, I just let the gardeners, Persephone and Demeter do what they want and it always looks amazing. Though I swear I once saw some wheat growing in a few neat and organized rows. One of Demeter's many weird- erm, unusual fetishes, but it may as well have just been my imagination. Right now, though, with paparazzi blocking the gates-_I swear there's absolutely no end to these people_- and Rachel's sniffles becoming sobs once more, there's not much time to admire the scenery. I hastily unbuckle my seat belt and push open my door. "I'll be right back, stay here." I mumble, not looking at her.

I jump out and make my way through the small, yet rough crowd. "Percy," A woman yells as I finally make it over to the gate. "Rachel seems awfully distraught, could you two be arguing?"

I scoff lightly as I flip up the covering for the pass code handset. _Could we be_ arguing? _Why, that's absurd! It's not like every other couple in the world hasn't argued at one point or another. Why can't we? _Why is it so surprising that Rachel and I can have our disagreements? Why is a whole swarm of press needed to come and document the experience? Of course I don't voice my thoughts, as I block my password from their sneaky, prying eyes. Apollo, my manager and major vocalist, told me to do as little talking in front of them as possible unless told otherwise.

The gate clicks once, signaling that one of the two locks has been successfully unlocked, and I turn to head back to the car. "Could this be the end to what your fans are calling 'Perachel', Perseus?" Another man asks.

I hate to admit it, but at his words, I stiffen, balling my fists, and it's not just because I hate my full first name. I quickly get back to the car, ignoring the rest of the questions poured on me. "Rachel," a man yells, but the rest of his sentence is silenced as I slam my door and rev the engine. I beep once, and then press on the gas and coast through the crowd after pressing a button on my visor to unlock the second lock on the gate.

We finally make it into the safety of the walled in yard and I press another button to close the gates. "Just park here." Rachel sighs, slipping off her seat belt and out of the car. My brow furrows but I quickly follow suite, dropping the keys in my pocket, as she makes her way to the large front doors.

I take one last glance behind me to see the orange glow from the street light revealing most of the pop. dispersing while only a few stay, setting up a few more cameras. Grinding my teeth, I turn to follow Rachel inside, closing the doors behind me.

She beelines for `the shiny, wooden stairs planted in the left of the center of the opening, waiting type front room. To the left of the stairs, a hallway leads to the kitchen, and to the right, another leads to the living room then branches off for the studios. One is for art and another for recording or songwriting and such. Rachel is an artist as well as a model, and people pay big bucks for her work, I actually have a ton hanging up all around the house.

I run after her, but she's already disappeared up the stairs. "Rachel," I yell, clomping up the stairs one at a time.

I walk down the hall, finally upstairs, and go straight to our bedroom. She's moved in about a year and a half ago. We were both only just about to turn eighteen but neither of our parents minded too much, though my mom was a bit freaking out. Yes, Rachel and I, we've done… _that_, once or twice. Okay, maybe a little more than that but whatever! We lived in the same room for almost as long, at first we were both a little scared of sleeping in the same bed. I know what you're thinking; I'm a wimp, but that quickly changed one night when… some things happened. I won't go into it too much, but let's just say it involved alcohol. Yes, we're both still underage but what _else_ are you supposed to do with a fully stocked wine cellar and 'man cave'?

Anyway, I try pulling open the door but it's locked. "Rachel," I sigh, pressing my forehead against the cool wood. "Open up, do you think I forgot our anniversary or something?" With that, I hear another choked sob slip out into the hall.

"Rachel!" I yell, banging my fist against the door. "Let me in-are you on your period?" I mentally slap myself.

"I'll get you some chocolate and Chinese food! I know your favorite!" _Oh God, just shut_ up! I mentally yell at myself. "You said you'd tell me when we got home!" I jiggle the knob again. "Rachel!" I scream. Suddenly the door is pulled forward and I fall to my knees as I lose my balance. Oh, I was pulling, I was supposed to push. Stupid Kelp Head. I look up to see Rachel's face, eyes watering, tears silently gliding down her flushed cheeks.

Although by the set of her jaw and the straightness as she stands, I can tell she's determined to stick with whatever it is she's decided to say. "Percy," she sighs, wiping her hands under her eyes, effectively drying her tears. She kneels down in front of me, hugging me tightly as if she'll never let me go, but somehow I know she will.

"Rachel?" I ask, my voice cracking as I loop my arms around her waist and pull her tightly against me. "Percy you know… you know I care for you deeply. We've had such a good friendship. We've known each other our whole lives even." she whispers. She sounds so small, and I feel like the older brother who's little sister is about to tell him she broke his X-box. I bite my lip painfully. "What is it, Liz?" I prompt.

After a moment of silence, one that makes the rock in my stomach grow and causes a lump to appear, she speaks in a rush. "We need, I mean- I believe, we need a break. This isn't working and I think a little time away from each other could help ease this bad tension." While she talks, her arms loosen from around my neck. I blink. It takes a moment for my thoughts to become audible. _Is there cotton in my mouth? That's what it feels like._ "A break?" I ask numbly.

A break. Bad tension, what tension? Did she just call our life long relationship a 'this'? A thing? A word keeps circling in my head. _Break, break, _and_ break break_. She nods her head slowly, pulling away from me to look into my eyes. She looks so sad, is that how I look? I stare at her, my eyes growing foggy and I suddenly hear a ringing in my ears.

Her lips start moving, silent words that don't register in my head as she stands, revealing her luggage behind her, packed neatly away. Away, she's going away. Then it's too much. It's too much like last time, when she told me that her dad was _making_ her go, that she's rather stay here, with me. When, just as I was hugging her and brushing away her tears and holding back my own because crying isn't 'manly' and I had to be brave for her; her dad was there. Her dad was there telling her, 'We have to go _now,_' because he had an important meeting that he absolutely could not miss. One, so important, that he couldn't just give us five minutes alone. Just five flimsy minutes, five minutes that could have let us said our actual goodbyes and… And I hadn't even told her I'd loved her before she was pried from my hug and yanked out of the door.

_It's too much._ Suddenly I'm standing holding Rachel's wrists and backing her against the hallway wall. "No, no, no. Rachel you can't. You can't- _can't_ leave! I need you!" I'm staring into her wide eyes, my hands tightening onto her like a life support, her eyes flash from a look of surprise, to anger and slight terror then something else. "Percy stop, you're hurt-". I cut her off. "I _need_ you." I whisper urgently.

By the gaping of her cherry red lips, the widening of her knowing eyes, the hesitance in her slacking muscles; I can tell she remembers. She knows and is remembering as my eyes send pleas to her. She can't leave. I take advantage of her shock to press my lips to hers hungrily in a wave of pure terror and _need._

For a moment everything is okay. My eyes are closed and it's only Rachel and I on a lovely, care free day. All we know is love a warm grip over our hearts, a passion heated paradise as her lips dance with mine. But then it's too hot, and the world is burning down, down, down. This is the end of life as we know it. All occupants have been wiped out as Rachel's face jerks away from mine. The ringing in my ears is gone, it's been gone for a while, I notice. "Perseus," Rachel growls angrily.

I blink at her dumbly. "Don't you ever- you can't just- ugh! You're hurting me, Percy!" she says, biting her lips as if to hold back a sob, her face twisting to show pain.

My eyes widen and my hands spring apart as she wrenches her wrists away to cradle them at her chest. "Well I don't need you, Perseus. I was trying to keep our friendship intact, you-you idiot! I tried making this as clean a break as possible but you leave me no choice. I d-don't love you like that anymore. I've found someone else, someone b-b-better. And don't you dare ever kiss a girl without permission, especially me!" she screams. "I'm-". I start, taking a step back and raising my hands slightly. Then she slaps me. In that moment everything slows. I see her hand whip up, back, then forward, I see in her eyes all of her built up anger explodes as her hand comes in contact with my tan cheek, hard. Oh, it's hard, intense and painful, burning. As a quiet gasp that lasts forever escapes my lips, I stumble away from her.

_Did that just happen?_ Is the only thought I can muster. I look up to see her wide eyed glare waver as she realizes what she's just done. Her mouth opens as her eyes soften and for a moment I think she might apologize. A weight lifts from my chest as I stupidly think this is all some big, ridiculous joke she's played on me, just like old times. But then she fixes her jaw and her beautiful green eyes harden once more.

**Okay so here's this… In the future of this story I think not all the chapters will run right into each other day by day, I may start skipping locations, P.O.V's and days might become week summaries, do you know what I mean? That'll be later on though; I still have to squeeze some things into this night. But I did have some questions. Does anyone think I break down Percy's actions too much? And I'll also start trying to make the chapters longer while progressing more into the story. I'm thinking the updating for this story will be really random but once I get into it, I'll be able to tell you guys when and if I'll have scheduled updates.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love that constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own PJO or HOO, rights go to Rick Riordan, duh.

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

I watch as Percy stumbles away, cupping his cheek and staring at me with wide eyes. His eyes, oh his gorgeous, sea-green eyes which are usually filled with the most joyful, childlike wonder, trust and love are now filled to the brim with betrayal, hurt, and disbelief. For a moment I can't believe what I've just done; what _have _I done?! I feel my face soften and with a horrified look at Percy's igniting eyes; I realize that he can see it. I squash his hope as I fix my features, I still have to- no, want to keep the pain to a minimum.

I try to think of something-anything else that could possibly break him enough to just let me go. Because even now, even after what I said, he's got something in his expression that tells me he's still hanging on to us. I rack my brain and come up with nothing. Then I think of when he held my hands to his chest, if I ignored the pain in my wrists, I could feel his pounding heart. _What if he has a heart attack?_ I think dramatically. _Is this stupid break up stunt worth that?_ No, of course not! I shouldn't even have to ask, let alone think about that. Still, this has to happen, it's my career, it's ours… I'll deal with us later; I can fix us, at least our friendship. I'll just have to be a bit softer.

"Percy, just let me go…" I sigh, knowing it's no use; he's always been so stubborn. Sometimes I think we're too much alike in that category for our own goods. At my words he seems to blink out of his shock, only to encounter more.

"No, I can't, I won't! Rachel, I love you. Please don't do this to us. I really- I- wait! Hold on, just a minute!" he seems to think of something, stumbling over his words in his mix of excitement and hope.

He runs back to our room and I take this as my chance to get down the hall and stairs. And that's as far as I make it as Percy hammers after me, landing in front of me wobbly as he thrusts out his hand, holding something that makes my breath hitch. A small, velvet, sea-green ring box rests in his shaking hand.

"Yeah, yeah I know we're young and all that but I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you anyway." I look up from the box in shock and I see his face is already bruising splotchy like in a border line hand-print/cloud shape. My hand print. How hard did I slap him? I swallow in guilt and nervousness.

"Percy, I'm sorry- I can't-" he cuts me off. Suddenly he seems to have given up all hope that I will change my mind. "Just take it, do whatever you want with it. It doesn't matter anymore, if you're not the one wearing it."

I flinch at the cold and stiffness of his tone as he drops the box in my hand. A brief wave of relief washes over me before it's replaced by something else. Something, a very small, hidden part of me, which was hoping he could somehow change my mind and make me stay. It makes me doubt myself for a moment. He walks to the glass doors and gazes outside for a moment before suddenly letting loose a muffled yell as he punches a picture of us hanging on the wall. I stare as his fist goes straight through the frame, then the wall, the picture fluttering out of its prison and landing on the floor. His fist seems to jerk back reflexively.

Percy stares at it a moment. "Well- Ow!" he says plainly, shaking off the debris. I feel my mouth is agape as he walks past me and sprints up the stairs. If he would've lost his temper just moments earlier, that could've been my face. But he wouldn't do that… After a moment of slamming doors and running water, I hear him let out a sob. In all the time that I've known Percy, he's never been one to cry if anyone could see him, even when he was young. More tears run down my own face and I clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from calling out to him, dragging my bags over to the door.

I look over my shoulder, even though- by the way the floor boards squeak over head- I know Percy is not coming down yet, before squatting and prodding through the bits of broken frame, glass and wall; finally pulling out the damaged photo. Of course there are digital fragments of this future-insignificant-moment-in-time saved onto my and only my computer, but this is the original. It's one of us as kids; we're on a public swing set in New- York, holding hands as we kick our short legs, trying to go as high as possible while staying at the same level with each other. We're both laughing like crazy and Percy's wearing his favorite orange shirt, if I can remember correctly, because really the only thing not cast into shadow by the slowly setting sun is our smiles. My curls are thrown up into the air, about the only evidence of which direction we're swinging, and Percy's swing is slightly lower in the air than mine.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and quickly straighten, pocketing the picture as I wipe my tears hastily. I turn to see Percy, his hand dangling limply at his side, blood curling around the knuckles and almost appearing to trickle up as if confused about gravity, and a back pack is slung over his shoulder. Suddenly I feel like the blood, confused about gravity and a little light headed as I come to the full realization that I've just rejected his proposal and ended us. Not for good though, right?

We stand in tense silence for a beat or two. It's so silent that I swear I can hear the tiny splash of a drop of blood finally falling from his heavy looking hand. Another drop of scarlet and he finally begins in that cold, stiff, and closed off voice, not looking at me. "I'm leaving town for a little while. When I get back… I'll expect you'll have taken everything you need."

My jaw goes slack and my eyes widen. '_He's kicking me out? No dip, Sherlock! No, but for real! Well you _were_ leaving anyway. Yeah, but it wasn't going to be forever_!' I have a mental argument with myself, trying to act like I don't realize it for the sake of believing I'm not crazy, fixing my expression before he finally looks at me. I simply nod. His eyes water, but they don't even bother searching my face before he tightens his jaw and yanks open the front door. He steps out and is immediately engulfed by flashes. I'm blinded and without thinking about it I look down at my hands, possibly drawing attention to the small box cupped there, over my aching heart.

**Percy P.O.V**

I step out onto the front stoop and am immediately blinded by dozens of flashes. They morph together to form an overwhelming wall of holy-like light and time seems to slow for a beat. For a humorous moment on my part, I think '_Wow, have I died and gone to heaven?'_ But no, if I was there, there wouldn't be this violent, ripping, burning sensation in my chest, maybe Hell? Mumbling profanities under my breath, I fumble in my pocket for the pair of sun glasses I'd grabbed while upstairs.

After placing them on my nose and collecting my senses, I realize there are about just under two dozen people, where earlier there'd only been half, if that. I consider taking my sleek, black motorcycle for the ride as I stuff my slightly still bleeding hand in my pocket (out of view from the cameras), but think better of it and make my way over to the large truck I'd left at the end of the walk. As I get closer more flashes go off, if possible, and I start to decipher what all of their rambling is about.

"Percy, is that a ring case Rachel is holding?" someone shouts and I bite the inside of my cheek, forcing myself not to turn and look at her. "Is this it then, Perseus? Is Perachel finally over?" says another. _Finally over_. _What, were they waiting for this to happen?_ I must have said something of that manner, judging by how most of the flashes stop and hands reach for their phones, Ipads, or tablets, preoccupied with typing things out. I roll my eyes angrily as I hop into the Bronco, swiftly jabbing my thumb onto a button on the visor causing the gates to open.

Throwing the gear shift into reverse, I hear a few angry shouts, of which I ignore as I ram out of my driveway. I swerve around a few vans, taking one last glance at the over-dramatic scene left in my front yard. "That's private property!" I shout sarcastically, as if they care. I catch sight of Rachel's shimmering red mane as another flash goes off and I floor it.

**So here's something... Sorry! Yes this chapter is short, really short, I just felt I needed to update sometime and I had this. I was going to add some more Percy P.O.V. but felt that could be a-whole-nother chapter, though I'm guessing that will be the next and short as well. I've got some ideas broiling about reasons why Rachel ended it, I've actually hinted at it but I'm not determined if I want that to be it so I've only done small hints so that if I change my mind the story can still sail smoothly. Um, sorry again and I should just apologize for my future self as well, my updating will be very random (I've added that to the summary), and the chapter lengths will vary drastically depending on my mood and such.**

**Please review, I understand if you're mad but now you've been warned. I love anything you say, constructive comments make me melt.**


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays everyone! I wish I could say there was nice fluffy snow but there's not. It's all rain and ick and blah here in Ohio.

I think I'm forgetting to do this so here;

_**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do not own PJO, nor HOO, nor any of the characters. All of those rights and awesome creativeness go to Rick Riordan. **

**Percy P.O.V.**

The drive to the airport has helped make up my mind to where I'm headed. I try not to think about why exactly I'm standing in line, waiting to buy one first-class ticket to the big apple. Usually all of my trips are planned and booked in advance by my agent 'Lady Athens', as I like to call her. I'd be on some private jet, lounging back in a lazy-boy like seat, and drinking blue fizzy pop.

I don't own my own jet, not yet at least; I don't really see the point. But Athena says I need one and how can I argue with her? She's the smartest person I know, maybe the smartest and most logical in the world, is what I tell her, she's a life saver. Actually, Athena was my private teacher while I was being 'home schooled' and we've grown a close friendship. She deserves a much better job than waiting around a phone to take orders.

Yes, she takes care of every important phone call, meeting, tour, performance, dinner and more. Of course I thought this was too much work and stress for one person so I hired Hermes to be her personal assistant. She took his help grudgingly but I could tell she was relieved and appreciative. So I'm telling you, what Athena wants, she gets. She's like a scolding older sister most of the time and she's been there to pull me out of every ditch I fall into. And trust me that that would be a lot of ditches.

However, Rachel and I's little, er, problem was not planned and so no fancy, private plane for me. I had called Athens and told her I needed a flight, and when I was apparently being too vague about why I needed a jet, she scoffed and hung up on me. In the desperation of the moment, I shortly considered firing her. Luckily I came to my senses, I could never do that, she's done so much for me.

It probably seems like I'm running away from my problems; I packed a bag sort of, told Rachel to get lost, basically told her goodbye, and now I've fled to the airport about to board the next possible flight. The truth is, I'm already going to be needed in New York within the next couple of months anyway and so now I'm just arriving a few months early. What, only three months early…? Yeah. I'm running alright.

Sigh. There I go, thinking about the one thing I told myself not to, Rachel. I guess it's just inevitable. I push my shades up the bridge of my nose, paranoid. Fidgeting slightly as I step forward, I watch the short woman in front of me slowly turn and waddle away, pulling a bit of luggage after her. "Welcome to Olympus airlines, what'll it be?" The clerk, a young, petite looking woman with flowing brown hair, asks in a quiet and forced, kind voice. She wears a familiar light green floral shirt that brings out the darker green in her otherwise mud brown eyes.

Of course at the moment she's looking down, tapping the screen in front of her in boredom. Her shoulders are sagged and from what I can see from her lips she's frowning. She emits an aura that says she'd rather be anywhere than here, although she hides it rather well. If this was your first time meeting her, you'd think she wasn't very social, rude even, neither of which good traits for someone who must talk to people on a constant basis at work. But I'd know her anywhere, and this is not how she usually is. The-once you get to know her at least- perky, hyper, overexcited daughter of Demeter, yes my gardener, Katie Gardner. Meter, as I like to call her, had not let her join the 'family business' as a landscaper, deeming her unfit and in need of other experiences, even though they both wished for Katie to be one. Thus being the cause of Katie's drab attitude most of the time.

"The job can't be _that_ bad, can it, Kaitlin?" I ask mockingly, or at least with as much sass as I can muster, smirking. It results in the desired effect. Her head snaps up, her pretty eyes widening in shocked recognition, and she smiles.

"Cy-Cy!" She exclaims, practically throwing herself over the counter to bring me close for a hug. I roll my eyes slightly both at the nickname and her excitement. The nickname is just a thing used for situations such as the like. Instead of me making myself known to Katie and her shouting my actual name (though she's rarely ever loud, only when she's _super_ excited), attracting fan-girling crowds- she just uses the stupid nickname. Still, her dramatic show of affection for me earns quite a few stares.

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh, patting her shoulder as she leans back. "Good to see you too. But seriously, how's the job doing you?" I ask, pulling my wallet from my pocket.

She sighs lowly as she glances at the medium length line behind me then to her screen. Right before she opens her mouth, I think, Uh-Oh. "I hate it. I'm not supposed to be here, to be doing this kind of stuff, Cy! I'm supposed to be out in the country. Plowing fields, getting sweaty, to feel the sweet burn of physical labor in my body, dirt under my nails, manure in the air! Not all this- Technology! I was not born for this, ugh!" She slaps the screen for emphasis.

I feel my lips twitch and my brow raise. This is one thing I love most about people, their ability to be passionate about something they love, and it's rare to here it from the usual shy girl in front of me. But hearing it from Katie, it can be so damn funny, especially with her southern twang of an accent. I pinch my lips together to hold back my laughter.

Suddenly her ranting mood is over and she's leaning forward, searching my face as she grabs my hand that had been resting on the counter. "Are you okay, Percy?" I wince at the softness and knowledge of vulnerability in her gaze. "Yeah, fine." I lie.

I'd been so lost in our familiar bantering that thoughts of Rachel had been cast out- well not out, to the very back of my mind at least, still there, but hidden slightly. I meet Katie's eyes with my own and I see by her expression that she's called my bluff; she had been expecting nothing other than lies to spring from my lips. She looks sad and a bit furious.

"It's true then, isn't it?" She asks. "All of it! On TV?! Did she really reject your proposal? I saw that ring box that she was holding; they blew the image up on the screen. What's wrong with your face? She hit you! Are you alright, Cy? _This_ is why you're flying somewhere. Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it? She's a total bi-er… Wait, did you break up with _her_? Is _that_ why she was was crying? I'm so confused! Every gossip spot is saying something different and, obviously, it's a tad bit difficult to decipher the truth. So what is the truth?" She cocks her head to the side, staring at me intently before she finally continues.

She fires off questions back to back within seconds, changing topics so fast I can barely keep up, and by the time she's stopped to finally take a breath, I'm lost. She might be a good reporter, I think bemusedly, the way she questions me almost makes me want to 'spill'. Emphasis on _almost_.

Then something she said hits me. "It's on TV already?" I groan, pushing a hand through my wild hair. I look back at her to see her eyes have softened. "Yeah, that's the celeb life, Percy. I thought you knew this!" she sighs.

"Tell you what, just call me when you get to wherever you're going…" She trails off, looking behind me at the growing line there then at one of her glaring co-workers. "Speaking of that, what'll it be?" She squeaks, blushing a furious red as she taps at the screen sheepishly. "Ugh, I swear I'm going to get fired. This will probably result in me getting cited, yet again." She whispers, in a tone that leaves me wondering if she actually even cares.

I chuckle slightly, making a mental promise to myself that I'd hire her for something if she did in fact get fired, maybe a cook. She can do that, right? "Er, one first class, one way ticket to Manhattan New York. On the next possible flight please. No luggage, just this carry on item." I lift my book back into view. She nods but after a few more taps bites her lip and gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Cy. The next departure has no vacancies, in first class at least. You'll have to wait for the midnight flight or down grade your seating. Coach, probably?"

I quickly think about it, wait here for the next five hours just to get a roomier seat or leave right now with some mode of transportation, I shrug my shoulders. "Next possible flight, please, I don't care about the seating." She nods, smiling approvingly for some reason, and taps around a few more times. "Here we are, Sir. One way trip to the JFK airport there in Queens. There's not one actually in Manhattan, Silly, don't you remember? Your card, I.D., passport and autograph."

I roll my eyes but quickly hand over the first three required items. She does a bit more tapping before I'm handed back my stuff, asked to sign a few things, both paper and electrical, and then I'm finally handed my ticket. "Have a nice flight, Percy." I smile, hugging her one last time before I'm walking away.

"Don't forget to call me!" She yells. I laugh. "Don't worry, I'll call!" I answer over my shoulder.

I make it through security without any problems, though I do have to take my glasses off and put them in one of the plastic bins as I step through, which makes me nervous. The guard guy seems to recognize me but he doesn't cause attention as he nods and lets me pass. Yay, I've just been exposed to unnecessary radiation!

I make it through the rough, rushing crowds, to my plane hangar as they call for my flight, and finally into my seat. A flight attendant with happy, excited brown eyes makes her way over to me and asks if I need help putting my bag in the overhead compartment. I let her, but only because I think it would kill her not to have helped me. I don't see any of the other attendants helping anyone else voluntarily and I realize that they're only super nice in first class, and also business, this is coach, she must be a fan.

I get my proof a moment before she turns to leave. "You're Percy Jackson, right?" She whispers, quite horribly if I might add, but no one hears her. I nod and end up signing some type of get well soon card for a relative. She walks away beaming. It's a wonder she didn't ask me why I was sitting back here, she was probably too excited to think about that. Sighing, I lean back in my seat, ignoring the snores from the woman next to me. This flight would be stopping for gas somewhere between California and New York. Seeing as there's a four hour difference between said states, and also including that the time here is now about eight thirty P.M, and in New York about eleven thirty, and the flights might be delayed, I'd probably be getting to New York at three in the morning Eastern time. I can never quite wrap my head around that.

I buckle my seat belt and after a long list of ways we could die and an even shorter list of small ways to try and prevent said death, we're in the sky. I've always hated flying but soon we're at a steady altitude and I'm nodding off as the captain says we can unbuckle our seat belts. Rachel's always picked on me about that. That even though I'm terrified of my plane crashing I can always manage to sleep thousands of feet above the ground.

The last thing I think as my eyes slide closed, is hope for a dreamless rest.

**Okay.. well here's a more filler type of chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I'm really trying to keep my grades together and I just don't have the time for all of the extra stuff I want to do such as update! But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this fic yet, I hope you haven't either. As for the reviews, thanks so much everyone. The main question is about the pairing and in my summary I actually vaguely admit that I have no clue what his love life will bring Percy basically, mwahhaa I'm feeling like Aphrodite. But yeah, I have some ideas but I'm most likely going to rely on, in the end, on what my viewers want. **_Oh yeah, sorry if this airplane/port scene wasn't realistic, I've never been through the process of getting on a plane so I may have done the scene a little wrong. I mostly used what I know from movies which may not always be right, though I did look up the seating differences and time zone thing. Still I might have messed up the time stuff._** I really need to catch this fic up to date, Halloween hasn't even happened yet, like... what? Percy, you're living in the past! You haven't even experienced the new wave of Miley Cyrus! Ahhh. Teehee.**

**Thanks for all of the follows, and even some favorites! Wow! I'll try to update as soon as I can. In the mean time, you should definitely review and tell me your thoughts below. **


End file.
